Supernatural ABC
by Tigergirl
Summary: A random series of fics using the letters of the alphabet. Sabriel, Destiel, humor, hurt/comfort, and more!
1. A is for Attraction

**Title:** Supernatural ABC's

 **Author:** Tigergirl

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Supernatural or any of its characters.**

 **Summary:** A random series of fics using the letters of the alphabet. Sabriel, Destiel, hurt/comfort, and more!

 **Author's Note:** I'm writing a variety of different stories with different word counts and themes. Each will start with a letter of the alphabet. Some chapters will be longer than others.

 **Chapter One**

A is for Attraction

" _DEAN!"_

Dean's eyes snapped open and he jerked upright. The painful reminder of his cracked ribs forced a hiss out of him. Despite the pain, he tried to throw off the covers and climb to his feet. A strong hand caught his shoulder and firmly pushed him back down.

"Stay down. You're still healing," a gruff voice told him.

Dean groaned as he pushed himself up to lean against a pillow propped up against the headboard. He glared at the angel standing beside his bed.

"I gotta check on Sam," Dean growled.

The angel rolled his eyes.

"Sam already has someone taking care of him," he hinted.

"Your brother?" Dean asked.

The angel nodded. "My brother."

Dean looked down at his tightly wrapped ribs and finally took notice of the multitude of bruises and cuts all over his body.

"Why do I look…" Dean started.

"…like a Hell Hound dragged you through a sea of broken glass?" the angel finished.

Dean shot him another annoyed look. The angel chuckled before sitting down on the bed beside him.

"Simple. We broke in there when we heard your panicked yell and we used up most of our juice blasting every creature in that building to the afterlife. You want to explain me what you were thinking hosting a ball for every demon and creature in a 50 mile radius?"

Unable to shoot or stab the angel, Dean kicked out at him. He grew more annoyed when the angel simply moved away with another chuckle.

"Archangel or not, I will _end_ you," Dean warned.

Gabriel shook his head with a big grin.

"Save it for when you're back to full strength, Big Boy," Gabriel teased.

Dean groaned as his body sagged back against the pillow. He had to make sure Sam was okay. Try as he might, he couldn't trust the word of the former Trickster.

"Dean."

The hunter's eyes snapped open. He didn't even know he had closed them. All of the humor and joking was gone from Gabriel's face. It was replaced with a serious look on his face.

"Sam took the worse out of the two of you, but Castiel is caring for him. You know he won't let little Sammy suffer," Gabriel said.

At first, Dean was silent. Then he spoke in a quiet voice.

" 'm the only one 'llowed to call 'im 'at," he mumbled.

Gabriel smiled as he patted Dean on his good knee. Dean's eyelids started lowering. The exhaustion was setting in now that Dean knew Sammy was okay.

"Yes. Baby brother has told me many times. Even threatened to deep-fry and barbeque me in holy water if I continued," Gabriel said.

Dean's lids fell shut with a small chuckle escaping. " 'at's muh Sammy."

Gabriel stood up and pulled the covers further up to cover the hunter. Dean made an hmm sound in the back of his throat when he felt a warm kiss to his forehead.

"Get some rest, Dean-o."

Gabriel made to perch elsewhere while the hunter rested, but a strong grip snagged his wrist.

"You 'eed res' 'oo, 'tard," Dean mumbled.

The Archangel shook his head with a chuckle.

"Is that how the famous Dean Winchester has managed to bed so many?"

Despite falling asleep, Dean shot him a fierce glare.

" _ **Fuck off or get under the covers**_."

With another, quieter chuckle, Gabriel slipped under the covers. Dean carefully rolled onto his side, facing away from the archangel. He didn't fully relax until the other body sealed itself against his back with arms and soft wings wrapped around him.

"Silly Winchester," Gabriel murmured.

"…' _umbass, 'ings._ "

Dean floated off to sleep with the archangel's chuckle echoing in his ear.


	2. B is for Baby

**Chapter Two**

B is for Baby

" _ **I''M WHAT?!**_ " Dean hollered.

Castiel held up his hands in a defensive manner.

"Please, Dean. This behavior will only put the fetus in more stress," Castiel explained, trying to calm the hunter.

That only spurred the hunter on to curse up a whole storm. Meanwhile, Sam was sitting back in his chair laughing just as loud as his brother cursed. After Dean was done, he shoved his brother hard in the shoulder, nearly toppling him off his chair.

"How the _fuck_ did this happen? Do I look like a freaking female to you?!" Dean exclaimed, trying to keep himself calm.

Castiel started to answer, but Dean shot his hand up.

" _Did you do this on purpose?_ "

Dean grew angrier when his lover face turned to one that looked ashamed. He wasn't surprised when Castiel suddenly left without a word. When the angel was embarrassed or felt that he had done something wrong, he would often disappear for hours or days at a time.

Dean sighed before turning back to his brother who was finally calming down from his laughter.

"Could you believe Cas?" Dean asked.

Dean was thrown back when Sam nodded with a short laugh.

"What do you mean you believe Cas? And the next thing out of your mouth had better not be a laugh!" Dean snapped.

Instead of a laugh, Sam snorted.

"Dean, angels are some of the most _fertile_ creatures out there. It doesn't matter that their genderless or that they take a male lover. You _will_ get pregnant," Sam explained.

The older hunter paused for a moment to process the new information. He glanced down at his stomach. He knew he had been eating some pretty outrageous things lately, but who didn't try a double bacon cheeseburger with horseradish sauce and cucumber?

"So if I'm…. _that_ …why aren't you too or is there something you forgot to tell me, Sammy?" Dean asked.

Unable to hold it in, Sam burst out into more laughter. This time, it got so intense there were tears streaming down his face.

"Is this your over-emotional way of telling me you're… _that_ too, _**Samantha**_?" Dean demanded.

" _Ha Ha_ I'm laughing _Ha Ha_ because _Ha_ Gabriel doesn't have _Ha Ha Ha_ unprotected sex _Ha Ha Ha Ha_ like Cas does! _HA HA HA!"_

Dean didn't know if it was the raging hormones or just the rage, but he suddenly found himself yelling for the archangel. With a small flapping sound, Gabriel appeared beside Dean. He started to say something, but stopped and gave Dean a once over head to toe. Dean had to suppress a shiver. He didn't like the wide grin spreading across Gabriel's face.

"Oh, Dean-o, you're going to make me an Uncle. And it's not even my birthday or Christmas," Gabriel grinned.

Dean leveled a glare at him before jabbing a finger at his now quietly chuckling brother.

" _Fix this_ ," he growled.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow as he turned to regard his lover. Finding nothing amiss, Gabriel shrugged.

"So sorry. Can't do it. It's best to just let him calm down himself," Gabriel told him.

Dean snagged his jacket and yanked him close enough to smell the remains of that rancid burger he had had for lunch.

" _I want_ _ **him**_ _pregnant and I want it done now_ ," Dean explained.

Gabriel's whole face lit up.

"Is that elderly brother permission I hear to allow me to…" "JUST UNFIX WHATEVER IT IS YOU DO!"

Gabriel gently pried Dean's hand off him before locking his gaze onto Sam. The younger hunter seemed to have sobered up after hearing his brother's demands.

"Gabriel, we've talked about this," Sam said, stumbling to his feet.

Gabriel smiled sweetly.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but Big Brother Dean-o wants a little baby niece or nephew to spoil," Gabriel said.

Sam wildly shook his head, but any more words made in his defense disappeared as he disappeared along with Gabriel.

Dean chuckled as he turned away from the now empty table.

"That'll teach him to laugh at me. I'll be damned if I'm the only one going through this shit storm."

 **Author's Note: We all know Gabriel would never force Sam to do anything he wouldn't want to. This was just a bit of a humor chapter.**


	3. C is for Crying

**Author's Warning: Have a tissue box nearby.**

 **Chapter Three**

C is for Crying

He had been nearly halfway across the world, recuperating from recent events, when he heard it. The faint cry of another angel. Normally, he would have ignored it. Except he recognized the voice of that of Castiel. The only angel who currently knew he was still kicking around.

Gabriel spread his wings and flew. He landed in a warehouse somewhere in Ohio. A small sound drew his attention to a corner of the room. With his wings flaring up in alarm, Gabriel quickly darted to his brother's side.

Castiel was crumbled on the ground. His clothes were all bloodied up and in tatters. His face was scratched up and equally bloody. One eye was almost completely swollen shut. Upon closer inspection, Gabriel realized that one of the younger angel's wings was broken.

"Cassie? Castiel?" Gabriel called softly as he reached a hand out.

Castiel turned his head at the soft touch to his cheek.

"I…I am fine…brother. Find…f-find…Dean…Sam."

Gabriel rolled his eyes, but stood up and went in search of the brothers. It only took him a few minutes to locate them.

And he wished he hadn't.

The brothers were in worse shape than Castiel. Their bodies looked like broken marionettes. Red covered the walls and floors. There was no evidence of who or what had done the damage. Sam was cradled in Dean's arms, but neither brother was moving. Gabriel slowly approached.

He was shocked when Dean blinked his eyes open and squinted up at him.

" _S-S…S-Sammy?_ " Dean mumbled.

Gabriel touched a hand to Sam's face. He shook his head slowly at Dean's question.

"He's gone," Gabriel murmured.

A lone tear fell down the hunter's cheek. With the weak turn of his head, Dean pressed a kiss to top of his brother's head. He hugged his brother more firmly as he mumbled apologies. Gabriel glanced down and realized that Dean was losing blood fast. He reached his fingers up to the hunter's forehead, but a croaky _No_ stopped him.

He shifted his gaze back to Dean who now had several tear streaks down his face, smearing the wet red on his face.

" _I…p-promised S-S-Sam…my. I'm not g-g-gonna…leave 'em_ ," Dean explained, his voice beginning to crack.

Despite wanting to heal the man, Gabriel granted the dying man's wish and didn't. He stayed with him as his breathing slowed down. Before he took his final breath, Dean whispered a final message to the archangel.

" _Tell Cas…'m sorry._ "

When the foggy green gaze of the hunter closed and the last breath was taken, Gabriel let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. He made a silent vow to come back for the hunters after he saw to his own brother.

He found Castiel where he had left him except he was now curled into himself with his one good wing wrapped around his body. Gabriel didn't have to be close to know there were tears streaking down the angel's face. There was no doubt in his mind that through the profound bond between the angel and elder Winchester, he had felt the moment the hunter had passed.

Like the older hunter having comforted his younger brother so many times, Gabriel pulled Castiel into his arms. The younger angel buried his face into the archangel's chest, clutching his shirt and sobbing his heart out. In the rare times that an angel cried, it was a very heart-wrenching sound. The pain resonated deep from within their Grace, breaking out in waves with nowhere else to go.

Gabriel could hear the mother of all thunderstorms crashing down around them outside. No one – angel, demon, or other – would be able to get anywhere near the area. He spread out his wings and wrapped them around himself and his baby brother. He reached out with his own Grace to further wrap around Castiel and comfort him at a deeper level.

The little angel's Grace responded and merged the connection. Despite the height difference in their vessels, Castiel made himself impossibly smaller in his older brother's hold.

" _Everything will be okay, Castiel. They're not in pain anymore. They can move on finally,_ " Gabriel whispered.

Castiel rubbed his face against his chest, smearing the mix of liquids across his shirt.

" _It hurts, brother. It_ _ **hurts**_ _._ "

Gabriel was starting to crumble. He had been determined to let the Apocalypse play out and let his brothers have their vessels. He didn't understand how they weren't there before the two brothers had died. Until he accidentally picked up snippets of Castiel's thoughts. The burning into their ribs would have assured that the two archangels could not locate or know anything was wrong.

Gabriel didn't know how long he sat there comforting Castiel nor did he care. He would stay forever if that meant the angel's heart would stop breaking.

/…/

The Apocalypse didn't happen. Events unfolded where Lucifer was lured to a location and ambushed by the Winchester brothers back into his cage. Michael arrived only after the cage had been slammed shut. He didn't understand what had happened until Sam snapped his fingers. In place of the Winchester brothers now stood Castiel and Gabriel. Castiel turned away from him, his wings folding in around him.

"How?" Michael asked.

Gabriel drew the other archangel's attention to him.

"They're dead, Michael. Your vessel. Lucifer's. Both of them," Gabriel explained.

Michael frowned.

"How?" Michael repeated.

"Does it matter?" Gabriel asked.

Michael glanced over at the silent angel. He had always known Castiel as a strong soldier angel, but here he was keeping himself shielded from the archangel. When he spoke, it was in a quiet murmur and it was directed not at him, but at the shorter archangel.

"Gabriel, I wish to leave."

Gabriel tilted his head to the side while glancing between the angel and archangel.

"Okay, Castiel. We'll go."

Without another word from either of them, the duo disappeared. With a silent sight, Michael spread his wings and returned to Heaven. He would set to it that no angel bothered the Winchester's in their little piece of Heaven.

As Michael departed for Heaven, Gabriel and Castiel laid out in an open meadow with only the flowers and stars for company. Castiel laid curled into a ball with his head resting on his brother's shoulder. It hadn't taken him long to break down into silent sobs and cry himself to sleep. He had been doing it a lot lately, but Gabriel couldn't find fault with it.

The angel was grieving for the charge he let down and for the brother he had promised his charge to equally protect. Gabriel knew, in time, Castiel would feel strong enough to return to Heaven to see the brothers. He would stay with him now and when that day came.

 **Author's Note: I have just got to say that writing this had me taking more than one break to keep from crying myself. I was choking up with what I was writing because the images become so vivid in my head. Sorry if ending kinda sucks.**


	4. D is for Dig

**Author's Note:** "Not the pie, Sam. Tell me it's not in my pie." Inspired by a hilarious online picture. Pokémon Go has swept the nation and Sam can't help himself.

I came across this hilarious picture. It shows a phone view of cartoon Dean giving Sam the eye and saying the quote above in the summary. Sure enough, in his pie is a Diglett and Sam is about to swipe his finger to catch it with a pokéball.

 **Warning: This one gets a bit emotional.**

D is for Dig

"Not the pie, Sam. Tell me it's not in my pie," Dean growled.

Sam grinned. "Sorry, Dean. But it is."

Dean glared at him and put his fork down. He crossed his arms over his chest and waited. He watched as Sam held his phone up until it was level with Dean's pie. Then he swiped his finger upwards across the screen. Sam stared at the screen for a few seconds before picking his head up and grinning.

"Caught it," Sam said, putting his phone down beside him.

Dean rolled his eyes before retrieving his fork.

"What did you catch this time? One of those pigeons again?" Dean asked.

Now it was Sam's turn to roll his eyes. He picked up his phone and started thumbing at it.

"It's called a Pidgey and no, Dean. I caught this Diglett," Sam explained.

He turned his phone around to face Dean. To Dean, the small creature looked like a brown, tiny, fat, half of a hot dog with a red nose and eyes. He simply sighed and shoved a big piece of pie into his mouth.

He _hated_ this game. It had become accessible two weeks ago and Sam had been playing it ever since. He played it in the car. He played it in the places they ate. He played it in the motel. Hell, last week he found his brother playing it in a corner of the public library!

"I just don't get you sometimes, Sammy," Dean mumbled.

Sam shot him an irritated look before continuing playing his game. The diner he had insisted they stop at was a good hotspot. The fountain outside their window was marked as a pokéstop and he kept getting an assortment of eggs, pokéballs, and potions every minute or so it refreshed. Since arriving, he had caught seven Pokémon, including the Diglett in Dean's pie.

 _It's good thing Dean doesn't know I can take pictures while playing the game. This picture of him with the Diglett in his pie is hilarious_ , Sam thought.

"Are you ready to go or what?" Dean asked.

He was starting to get impatient about this whole thing. Glancing at his screen and not seeing any Pokémon in the diner, Sam nodded. Dean flipped through his bills, pulled out the right amount, and flopped it down on the table. Sam followed his brother out to the car.

"How long until we reach the hotel?" Sam asked.

Dean checked the map.

"It's about an hour and a half down the road," Dean replied.

It didn't surprise him when Sam pulled out his phone after buckling his seat belt. At least Sam plugged his headphones in so he didn't have to hear the game. Dean cranked up his own music before pulling out of the parking space.

When they finally reached the hotel, he smacked the back of his hand against Sam's arm as they pulled in. Sam took out an earbud while raising an eyebrow at him.

"Put the game away, Sam. We got work to do," Dean told him.

A reluctant Sam nodded and signed off his game. After they checked in and dropped their bags, they went investigating. It sounded like a simple salt and burn on the way back to the bunker, but they were still had to do their research. It didn't take long for them to figure out who the culprit was. It took them a while before they were able to locate where the guy was buried.

Naturally, Sam was stuck digging up the grave.

"How is it… _I_ always… _get_ _stuck_ …with…this part?" Sam grunted, throwing big chunks of dirt out of the hole.

"I found the grave, dude," Dean pointed out.

"Yea. After I located the cemetery," Sam fired back.

Suddenly, a sound came from Sam's jacket. He stuck the shovel in the ground and snatched his phone out. He held the lit up screen to his face for a few seconds before his whole face lit up.

"What? You get a text from Cas or something?" Dean asked.

"Nah. There's a Gastly nearby," Sam answered.

Dean scrunched up his face. "A _what_?"

Sam pulled himself out of the hole and went walking off away from Dean at a fast pace.

"A small, Ghost and Poison Pokémon. Largely composed of gaseous matter. Later evolves into Haunter and Gengar."

Dean stared in surprise as his brother disappeared around a tree. He shook his head with a low growl of "Unbelievable." He pushed himself off the tree he had been leaning on and jumped into the hole to finish the job. However, he didn't count on the ghost showing up and flinging him straight up out of the hole.

" _SAM!_ "

Luckily, his brother recognized the urgency in his voice and came running. It only took a few minutes of Dean distracting the ghost for Sam to perform the salt and burn. After dusting himself off, Dean ripped into Sam hard. Despite their height difference, Sam curled in on himself and made himself as small as possible.

"You can't do this kind of shit while we're on a job, Sam! This is a _kid's_ game and you're an adult! Get your eyes off your phone and your head out of the clouds! You have a job to do so _do it_!" Dean yelled in his face.

Dropping his head down like a scolded puppy, Sam picked up the shovel and started filling in the hole. A grumbling Dean stomped off back to the car, leaving Sam alone to finish up the job. He was halfway through the job when he felt his pocket buzz. Sam took his phone out and saw that a text had come in.

 **Hey, guess who caught a certain Mime?**

Sam let a tiny, sad smile twitch at the side of his mouth. He quietly sent a text back before putting his phone back in his pocket on silent.

 **Tired from a S &B. Talk later.**

Sam didn't know if another text came in and frankly didn't care. He finished doing the job and scurried back to the car. He was quiet the rest of the night as they returned to the hotel room and showered. After his shower, Dean snapped up his keys and headed for the door while pulling his jacket on.

"I'm going for some grub. I think that diner on the corner was still open. You want anything, Sammy?" Dean called over his shoulder.

"… _not hungry_ ," Sam mumbled from his bed.

Not noticing the lack of complaining about the childhood nickname, Dean shrugged and disappeared out the door. It was only after Dean left that a slow trail of tears fell down the side of Sam's face. He curled down under his covers and softly cried himself to sleep. His brother wasn't aware of anything wrong when he later came back with food.

/…/

[A week later]

" _ **WINCHESTER**_!"

Dean felt the whole bunker shake. He looked around wildly. The only person that had that kind power was Cas and…

The clearly pissed off archangel that just appeared in his room.

His eyes glowed with the fierce bright golden-blue color of an archangel. Dean dove for the holy oil he had hidden, but he was suddenly flung into the wall. His head knocked hard against the wall, a burst of paint erupting from the back of it. He must have let out a sound because Castiel appeared in the next instant.

 **SNAP.** But Castiel would serve no help as he was now surrounded by a burning ring of holy fire. The angel started to open his mouth – probably to protest at the archangel's handling of his hunter – but Gabriel beat him to it.

"Stay _out_ of this, Castiel. This is between the big brothers in the room. I will allow you to stay, but keep your mouth _shut_ ," Gabriel warned him.

Castiel's mouth clicked shut. He couldn't remember a time he had ever seen such rage in the archangel. He noticed the use of his proper name which gave him an idea of how serious the situation must be. Gabriel turned his dark gaze back onto the hunter who was still plastered solid against the wall. The archangel, despite his small stature, got up close in the hunter's personal space and managed to stay intimidating.

"The only reason you're not a bloody smear across the floor is Sam would never talk to me again and my baby brother actually cares about your fat ass," Gabriel warned him.

Dean chose his next words wisely.

"How did I manage to piss _you_ off? I haven't even seen you for the last few weeks," Dean said.

Gabriel leaned his face in close, making Dean push further back into the wall.

" _You_ messed with _Sam_ and I won't stand for that," Gabriel told him.

Dean nearly jolted his head forward to collide against Gabriel, but the Trickster knew better and moved back out of striking range.

"I haven't done a _God damn_ thing to Sam," Dean growled.

From around the ring of holy fire, Castiel let out a quiet, " _Dean._ "

Suddenly, Dean realized he was in more trouble than usual. Any other day, the archangel would have shrugged off the hunter's use of his Father's name. Except today was not an ordinary day. The archangel snagged a fist of shirt and yanked Dean close.

" _ **Don't**_ _. Blasphemy. In front. Of me._ _ **Got it?**_ "

Out of self-preservation, Dean could only nod his head. Only then was he released.

"Your narrow-minded ego has blinded you as usual. Tell me something, Winchester. When was the last time Sam ate?" Gabriel demanded.

Dean opened his mouth to respond, but stopped short. It wasn't today. Sam's plate had never been touched, But yesterday. Yesterday, no Dean didn't see him all day.

Understanding started flickering across Castiel's face a few moments sooner than it appeared in Dean's eyes. Gabriel flashed him a small, sarcastic smirk.

"I thought as much. Worried about how the order of your little life stacks up so nicely. Not caring that all Sam wanted was a normal life. He found that balance, but then you threw it all to Hell. Sam won't even _talk_ to me, but all it took was a quick look in your tiny brain to tell me all I needed to know," Gabriel said.

Castiel had his head tilted to the side. He had been unaware of any tension between the brothers, but then again he had been in and out as of late. He wished he could break out of the ring so as to go check on Sam. However, Gabriel wasn't having it.

"You _fix_ this or I'll throw you so deep back into TV Land not even Dad will be able to find you," Gabriel growled.

Dean wasn't even sure what he had done wrong, let alone why Sam was neglecting his well-being.

"How?" he asked quietly, knowing he needed the archangel's help.

Gabriel gave a little scoff before stuffing his hands into his pockets. He turned away and started off for the closed door that led out to the hallway. The flames around Castiel died down and Dean was dropped back onto his feet. As he was opening the door, Gabriel paused to turn his head towards his own brother. Castiel stared in confusion as the archangel flashed him a smile.

"It's funny. Little brothers always like to have a special hiding place for their most treasured gifts. But somehow…somehow the older brother always knows where to find it. No matter how many times they change the hiding place." Sigh. "I'm taking Sam out to breakfast. _I'm_ going to make sure he eats. He'll be back in a few hours, Winchester."

With that last word in, Gabriel swept out the door and down the hall to Sam's room. Castiel looked from the door to Dean.

"I have never seen Gabriel so mad. Do you know what he was talking about, Dean?" Castiel asked.

Dean shook his head with a small shrug of his shoulders.

"I don't know, but soon as he and Sammy leave, I know where to find out."

/…/

After a visibly reluctant Sam left with Gabriel, Dean headed for the bunker library. Its size was big enough to rival the large library out of the mansion in Beauty & The Beast. Castiel followed slowly behind him. He wasn't sure what Dean was doing, but the hunter obviously knew what he was doing.

Dean walked along the bookshelves searching for something.

"Come on. I know it's here somewhere. He wouldn't have put it anywhere el- _Ah ha!_ There you are."

Castiel watched Dean pull a large book off one of the bottom shelves.

"What is that, Dean?" Castiel asked as he watched Dean walk over to a table with it.

He listened as Dean described the book as a published work of a "Hunter" who "didn't know shit worth anything." Sam apparently hated the book, but, as Dean revealed, he did use it for storage. In the center a big rectangular hole had been cut out of the book's pages. In the hole sat a small plastic container.

When Dean carefully opened it, it revealed a stack of letters and a CD. Dean recognized the mailing address addressed to Sam, but at Bobby's old house. He didn't know a Kayden Smeerz in Jacksonville, Florida. He decided to take a look at the video.

He went back out into the hallway and down in the living room with Castiel trailing behind. After popping in the video and pressing play, Dean and Castiel sat down on the couch. The video screened opened up to what looked like a birthday party, but a private birthday party. The camera focused on what Dean could only assume was the birthday boy. The kid was shockingly pale and had a bandana tied over what he suspected was a bald head.

" _Kayden! Kayden!_ " a feminine voice called from off-screen.

The boy looked up from a handheld video game he had his head down playing. He looked straight at the camera.

The kid's mom must be handling the camera, Dean thought.

" _Yea, Mom?_ "

" _Say hi to your dad._ "

 _Kayden's face broke out in a big grin._

" _Hi, Dad!_ "

The voice urged him on by telling the young man to introduce his friend.

 _Kayden leaned to his right, nudging against an arm just peeking into the side of the video screen._

" _Dad, this is my pen pal, Sam Winchester. Say hi, Sam._ "

The camera panned over to the left where a young Sam Winchester sat with a handheld game in his own hands. A long purple cable was connecting his game to Kayden's.

" _Hi, Sam._ "

The young man lifted his head to smile sheepishly at the camera.

" _Hi, Mrs. Smeerz. Hello, Mr. Smeerz._ "

" _What games are you boys playing?"_

The woman's voice sounded excited and like it was breaking. Kayden proceeded to explain how they were playing the new Pokémon game. He had Silver, Sam had Gold.

Castiel turned his gaze from the television to Dean. His hunter's eyes were glued to the television. Confusion was clear in his cloudy eyes.

" _Take a break, Kayden. I think Sam has another gift for you."_

 _Sam's face lit up as Kayden turned a confused face to him._

" _You'll really like it. Come on."_

Dean's eyes widened as Sam pushed himself back from the table and stood up. He thought he saw the younger male put his hands on Kayden's shoulders. Except he laid them behind him. On wheelchair handles.

The camera followed the boys through a modest-looking house to a door and ramp outside. Sam was telling Kayden to keep his eyes closed. Sam pushed the wheelchair down the sidewalk leading to the house to street to stop in front of the Impala. The camera moved around to where it could catch the look on Kayden's face when Sam told him he could open his eyes.

 _Kayden dropped his hands down, opened his eyes, and his mouth fell open in awe._

" _Oh my God! An Impala! Dude, that's so cool! What year is it? Is it yours?"_

 _Sam smiled as he rounded around and knelt down beside the wheelchair._

" _It's a '67. My dad took a few days off of work and let me borrow it."_

Dean bit back a laugh through a rough cough. He had figured out what time the video was. Sam, barely sixteen and newly licensed, had snuck out with the impala when Dean and their father had been out cold after a difficult hunt. Their father had been livid when he woke to his find his youngest gone, the impala gone, and a note saying " **Be back in a few days.** "

He also remembered the punishment his brother had received when he finally did return. Despite questioning, Sam had never told either one of them where he had been or why he had taken the car.

In the video, Sam lifted Kayden up carefully and put him in the passenger seat. They went on a drive with the mom waving. They came back later and Sam lifted the hood to show Kayden the engine. The male knew a surprising amount of information about an Impala.

Dean realized why later in the video. After eating lunch, Kayden showed Sam through his room. All over the room was an odd assortment of Pokémon decorations and classic cars. Sitting on a bedside table was the model of a black Chevy Impala, almost identical to the Winchester Impala.

" _Thanks for being my pen pal buddy, Sam. And for coming to my birthday."_

 _Smile. "I was happy to come, Kade."_

" _Can I tell you something?"_

" _Sure."_

" _The Foundation offered to send me anywhere I wanted or have me meet a favorite celebrity. But the best wish I could have made was sitting at home playing Pokémon, ride around town in an Impala, and spend time with my best friend. Thanks, Sam."_

Dean didn't even notice tears were silently falling down his face until he felt Castiel touch his cheek.

" _Cas…_ " Dean swallowed. "Cas, I didn't know. The kid…the kid was sick, wasn't he?"

Castiel squeezed his hand. He nodded his head.

"Yes. Even through this video, I can see the boy did not live much longer after it was made. But I can also see that his soul shined brighter with Sam there."

Tears continued to fall as Dean choked back a sob. Castiel scooted closer and pulled Dean into his arms.

"I…Sam never sh-shared Cas. _God_ , I feel so bad. Cas, Dad was freaking pissed at him for taking the car. Made him run laps to he almost dropped and made him practice shooting until his arm damn near fell off. Hell, _**I**_ was pissed at him, too."

Castiel could tell Dean wasn't even paying attention to the amount of tears streaming down his face. Or he was plain out ignoring them. Castiel kept his touches to Dean's face light, pouring as much love into comforting his lover as he could.

He knew, when his own brother returned with Sam, that the two would be having a serious discussion.


	5. E is for Eyes

**kandilyn:** Glad to hear. That tells me I wrote a good story or, in this case, chapter. Thanks.

 **E is for Eyes**

He thought it wouldn't have affected him. It had taken barely anything to end it, but those eyes had never left his. They had even remained open after death. They had stared up at him.

Like a burning brand to his chest.

"Hello, Lucifer."

The former archangel lifted his head to regard the male standing before him. His eyes narrowed in a dark glow.

" _Castiel._ I spared your life _once_. Was that a mistake, _fledgling?_ " he growled.

Castiel smiled softly with a small chuckle.

"Are you so blind with rage and hatred that you cannot recognize me, brother?" Castiel asked.

Lucifer looked closer as he pushed himself up to his feet. It took only a moment for him to see what he had missed on his first look.

"No. _Not_ Castiel. _Michael_."

The grin did not waver from the male's face.

"It is good to see you, Lucifer," Michael said.

Lucifer scoffed. "I could not say the same, Michael."

Lucifer stuck his hands into his pants pockets as he walked slowly down the aisle towards his brother. He stopped short a few feet from him.

"How ever did you convince Castiel to use him as a vessel? I imagine it won't take long at all for you to burn right through his body," Lucifer commented.

Michael sighed.

"You are mistaken. It was Castiel who called me to him. He offered to let me use him a vessel. It seems the body of a former angel contains the right energy to withhold me. I won't burnout," Michael explained.

Lucifer rolled his eyes.

"Why would he make the offer in the first place? Surely, he knows I'll kill you just as easily as everyone else I've torn through," Lucifer said.

"I suppose the death of his mate probably had something to do with it," Michael replied.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. He hadn't seen another angel in the raid that had ended the last of the Resistance and where he had spared the puny former angel's life. Michael caught on to his confusion and explained.

"Not even Samuel Winchester knew. I doubt any of the angels knew. Dean Winchester _was_ Castiel's mate," Michael explained.

Lucifer barely stifled a gasp. He could have just as easily had blamed his host, but Sam had gone deathly quiet since the death of his brother. Whenever he entered the tiny room in Sam's mind, all he ever found was Sam curled up with his knees to his chest and staring out a window.

" _The fledgling was a fool_. I wouldn't have killed his pathetic mate if he hadn't come _to_ _me_."

It was Michael's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Are you mad at Castiel or are you mad at yourself, Lucifer?" Michael asked calmly.

Lucifer's eyes flashed blue. Michael gave no indication of drawing his archangel blade or backing down.

" _Go away, Michael_ ," Lucifer growled, turning around abruptly.

Michael stared at his brother's back. He could sense that something was bothering Lucifer. He glanced around him at the place his brother had been for several days now.

"You've sought solace here in this abandoned place of worship. Why, brother?" Michael asked.

What was left of the windows shattered, flinging glass everywhere around them.

" _I can't stop seeing it,_ " Lucifer murmured.

Michael frowned.

"Can't stop seeing what?" Michael asked.

Lucifer whipped around, his voice down in a deep demonic growl.

" _ **Those eyes are still staring at me. Winchester is dead and he haunts my every waking moment.**_ "

Michael saw a flash in his head of Castiel finding Lucifer standing over his dead mate. Winchester's eyes had been open. It had hurt Castiel to be spared, but at least he had been allowed to close his mate's eyes and hold him close one more time.

"My true vessel has been a problem for you since before the day Samuel said yes. Why would this bother you so?" Michael questioned.

It turned out that Lucifer believed Winchester had had one last trick up his sleeve. He believed himself to be cursed for all eternity with seeing the dying light in those eyes. The sharp pain he had felt through his vessel's heart still burned in his chest.

"I didn't care what Sam said or thought in the little room I left him in, but now he's gone quiet."

Michael let out a quiet gasp. Before his very eyes, he could see Lucifer's vessel deteriorating. Blood was seeping out the side of his eyes like tears.

"Lucifer…your vessel," Michael said.

He produced a small mirror and showed the other. Lucifer hadn't noticed before, but he could feel it now. His vessel _was_ dying out.

"How could this have happened? _Nothing_ has gone right since that day," Lucifer commented.

"Would you change things? If you could go back?"

It was a good question. At first, Lucifer didn't answer. Suddenly, he saw those green orbs flashing back at him and he jerked out of his thoughts.

"Yes. I would."

Michael smirked.

"Good." Snap.


	6. F is for Family

**F is for Family**

Castiel was standing outside on the porch watching the rain fall down. He had been out there for a while, but he decided it was time to retreat back inside. He quietly closed the door behind him and made sure he wasn't dripping water before stepping further into the house.

The last time he had made a mess through the house, Bobby had been livid.

Castiel walked over to the living room where he paused in the doorway. Quietly, he took in everything in the tiny room.

Sam was just sitting down on the armchair and lifting his hands up from his plate. Sitting across from him on the couch, Dean sat forward with his own hands up. They brought a fist down one…two…three times. Dean let out a short whoop while Sam's face fell.

Rock beats scissors.

Dean snatched up the remote and began flipping through the channels while Sam leaned back in his seat. Castiel's gaze shifted from the brothers to the other side of the room.

Standing behind his desk, Bobby stood tall between Crowley and Gabriel. The archangel was sitting on the poor man's desk with his legs swinging back and forth. He had a half-eaten chocolate bar in his hand as he spoke to the elder hunter. Bobby was listening – mostly – to Gabriel while eyeballing Crowley. The former King of Hell was pouring himself a drink from what looked like a vintage bottle of alcohol.

Bobby finally turned his attention fully back to Gabriel as the archangel pointed out something in a book. His arms and hands waved out excitedly.

Most likely inaccurate information on something Gabriel knew a great deal about.

As he stood there, partially hidden in the doorway, Castiel felt a warm feeling spread through his chest.

Family.

This strange group of people had become his family. Once before, he had considered all the angels, his brothers and sisters, the only family he had and needed. Except all that changed the moment he became involved with the Winchester's.

Sam. Dean. Bobby. Gabriel. Even Crowley. Castiel smiled. He stepped into the room and around the couch to land softly on the couch beside Dean.

"Hello, Dean."

Dean smiled as he landed on a channel and tossed the remote down at his side. Sitting back against the couch, Dean threw his arm Castiel's shoulders to pull him close. This allowed Castiel the space to press a small kiss to Dean's cheek. Just past Dean's nose, Castiel spotted Sam's warm smile directed at the duo.

"Hey, Cas."

Yes. This was his family.

He paid no attention to the television. He leaned against his mate and basked in the comforting presence. Castiel watched Sam move his dinner plate so Gabriel could slide onto the arm of his chair to sit off on the arm, half on Sam.

Castiel smiled. There wasn't anywhere he would rather be.


	7. G is for Gang

**:** Thank you. Glad you enjoy.

 **Author's Note: Sorry it's been a while since the last update, Readers! School year took off on me and my Muse took off for vacation.**

 **G is for Gang**

He hadn't stayed long in one place for more than a couple of days. Law Enforcement had tried to keep an eye on him, but he kept giving them the slip so they gave up on him. All the members of the gang had gone into deep hiding after the arrest of its co-leaders Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak along with their second-in-command Gabriel Novak.

A student at Stanford, Sam Winchester had never been believed to be involved in his older brother's gang activity. Oh sure, police had questioned him, but he had passed every polygraph and showed no indications to being involved with the gang. Little did they know he was a silent partner and had been the one to tip off his brother. It was a week later that he was caught and not nearly as much charges on him that could be proved.

Sam hadn't been worried since one of the hiding members had gotten a message to him from Dean prior to Dean's incarceration.

 _Stay safe, Sammy_

He had been doing fine for a year and a half until his guard/fake girlfriend was found dead. Seeing the message for what it was, Sam waited around until the investigation was closed to disappear. Hopping from hotel to hotel, he earned himself cash through pool and other gambling means.

No matter how much he ran or how far, Sam was still caught in the end.

" _Wakey, wakey, Sammy boy._ "

One eye, nearly swollen shut, didn't bother opening. The other one snapped open easily to glare at the owner of the singsong voice. Meg cackled.

"What's the matter, Winchester? Not enjoying our accommodations," Meg teased.

" _No_ ," Sam spat out.

He knew he was a right mess. He was a strapped down to a chair with his arms and legs tied. His left arm was covered in burns from various items. There were strips of skins across his chest and back that were no longer leaking. The blood on his face had dried and caked on as well. He let out a quiet grunt when a tight grip on his hair yanked his head back not so gently.

"Oh Sam. You certainly know how to hurt a girl's feelings. I thought you loved us," Ruby said.

If Sam had the power and the saliva to spare, he would have spat in her face. Instead he let his words be his weapon.

"Your bedside manner is less than to be desired, Ruby. Besides, _you_ won't live much longer to enjoy _my_ company," Sam said with a grin.

Meg frowned in confusion while Ruby threw her head back and laughed. She brought her face down closer to Sam's.

"And what makes you think that?" Ruby asked.

Sam grinned before closing his good eye. Not even two seconds later, a shot rang out. Liquid splashed onto Sam's face and the grip on his hair was released before a body dropped. A moment later, Sam opened his eye.

Even though he couldn't turn his head, Sam knew Ruby lay dead behind him. Meg was now kneeling on the ground with a man standing over her. One hand was dug into her hair while the other held a long, sharp blade to her throat. Standing just in her line of sight and Sam's was a familiar face.

"Sorry to break up this party, but little brother and I have some catching up to do," Dean chuckled.

He whipped out a blade of his own and crossed over to Sam to begin cutting at the ropes around him.

"'bout time you got here," Sam mumbled.

Dean snorted.

"Would have been here a lot sooner, baby boy, but you only left me a few clues to work with," Dean commented.

Sam's reply was on the tip of his tongue when Meg unwisely decided to pipe up.

"How the Hell did you get out?" she snapped before her head was yanked back harder and the blade pressed closer.

Dean flashed a grin over his shoulder at her with a wink.

"Out on good behavior, sweetheart."

Meg gasped as a thin line of blood slipped down her neck. She couldn't get a good look at who held her. She knew it could be any one of the several members of the Winchester gang. She watched as Dean freed his brother and pocketed his knife. Dean helped Sam to his feet, making him lean against him.

"That Cas' doing?" Sam asked, bobbing his head towards Ruby.

Dean chuckled as he swung his brother's arm over around his shoulders.

"They don't call him The Angel because he's got a nice smile, Sammy," Dean answered.

Sam shared the laugh with his brother.

"I'm ready to come home, Dean," Sam told him.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "What about college?"

Sam smirked. "Finished it online."

Dean squeezed his brother's shoulder.

"That's my boy."

Dean jerked his head over at Meg as they came close.

"Whatcha want us to do with her?" Dean demanded.

Sam blinked hard with his good eye. Even though she knew mercy was unlikely, Meg pleaded with her eyes to the younger Winchester.

"I don't know, De. Should we let Castiel use her for target practice?" Sam asked.

Meg grew pale. She had been hoping Cas wasn't short for Castiel. It had been a longshot, but one didn't survive the co-leader, short name The Angel. He was better known as The Angel of Judgement Day.

Not a man you wanted to be in trouble with.

Dean shook his head.

"We don't got that kind of time, Sammy. How about we let short stack here take care of things?" Dean asked.

Meg saw a grin spread across her captor's face.

"Why not, Sammy boy? I promise not to take long," the unnamed man grin.

Sam chuckled after spitting out a big wad of blood to his side.

"Yea. She's all yours, Gabe."

Meg's protesting cry caught in her throat. It was no question that this Gabe was Gabriel. The two brothers disappeared, leaving her to the mercy of the gang's second-in-command.

"Realized who I am, hmm?" Gabriel asked.

Meg whimpered.

"Well, you don't know the whole story, sugar." Gabriel smirked. "You didn't just try to take out Deano's little brother. See, Sam Winchester is my Other Half. _No one_ touches what is _**mine.**_ "

Meg's scream never left her throat.

/…/

After checking in with his little brother and Dean, Gabriel disappeared to check on his lover. The male was expertly stitched up and cleaned up thanks to the skilled hands of the gang's hidden surgeon. The swelling was already going down on his eye and he was propped up against the pillows to provide him with the most comfort.

Not wanting to wake the younger Winchester, Gabriel opted not to climb into bed with him. It was a shame, too, because he had been looking forward to the reunion with his lover. Instead, he pulled the comforter up, smoothed Sam's hair out of his face, and softly kissed over his good eye.

"Get some rest, love. We have a lot to celebrate about."


End file.
